Ed Sanders
Ed Sanders (born August 17, 1939) is an American poet, singer, social activist, environmentalist, author, publisher and longtime member of the band The Fugs. He has been called a bridge between the Beat and Hippie generations.http://www.furious.com/perfect/sanders.html Life Sanders was born in Kansas City, Missouri. He dropped out of the University of Missouri in 1958 and hitchhiked to New York City's Greenwich Village to attend New York University. He graduated in 1964, with a degree in Greek. Sanders wrote his first notable poem, "Poem from Jail", on toilet paper in his cell after being jailed for protesting the launch of nuclear submarines armed with nuclear missiles in 1961. In 1962, he founded the avant-garde journal Fuck You. Sanders opened the Peace Eye Bookstore at 383 East Tenth Street in what was then the Lower East Side; the store became a gathering place for bohemians, writers and radicals. On January 1, 1966, police raided Peace Eye Bookstore and charged Sanders with obscenity, charges he fended off with the aid of the ACLU. Notoriety generated by the case led to his appearance on the February 17, 1967 cover of Life Magazine, which proclaimed him "a leader of New York's Other Culture." In late 1964, Sanders founded The Fugs with Tuli Kupferberg. On October 21, 1967, Sanders helped The Fugs and the San Francisco Diggers in an attempt to exorcise the Pentagon.Web article from americanheritage.com In 1968, he signed the "Writers and Editors War Tax Protest" pledge, vowing to refuse tax payments in protest against the Vietnam War."Writers and Editors War Tax Protest" January 30, 1968 New York Post The Fugs broke up in 1969 (and reformed in 1984). In 1971, Sanders wrote The Family, a profile of the events leading up to the Tate-LaBianca murders. He attended the Manson group's murder trial, and spent time at their residence at the Spahn Movie Ranch. There have been two updated editions of The Family, the most recent in 2002.Amazon book listing The Process Church of the Final Judgement sued Sanders's U.S. publisher for defamation over a chapter linking them with Manson's activities. The case was settled by the publisher, who removed the disputed chapter from future editions. The Process Church then sued Sanders's British publisher, but lost the suit and were forced to pay the defendant's legal fees. Sanders is the founder of the Investigative Poetry movement. His 1976 manifesto Investigative Poetry, published by Lawrence Ferlinghetti’s City Lights Books, had an impact on investigative writing and poetry during the ensuing decades. In the 1990s, Sanders began utilizing the principles of Investigative Poetry to create a series of book-length poems on literary figures and American History. Among these works are Chekhov, 1968: A History in Verse, and The Poetry and Life of Allen Ginsberg. In 1998, Sanders began work on a 9-volume America, A History in Verse. The first five volumes, tracing the history of the 20th century, were published in a CD format with over 2,000 pages in length. He was chosen to deliver the Charles Olson Memorial Lectures at SUNY Buffalo in 1983. In 1997, he received a Writers Community residency sponsored by the YMCA National Writer’s Voice through the Lila Wallace Readers Digest Fund. Sanders lives in Woodstock, New York, where he publishes the online Woodstock Journal with his wife of over 47 years, the writer and painter Miriam R. Sanders.http://www.woodstockjournal.com/ He also invents musical instruments, including the Talking Tie, the microtonal Microlyre, and the Lisa Lyre, a musical contraption involving light-activated switches and a reproduction of Da Vinci's Mona Lisa. Recognition Sanders received a Guggenheim Fellowship in poetry in 1983, and a National Endowment for the Arts Fellowship in poetry in 1987. His Thirsting for Peace in a Raging Century, Selected Poems 1961-1985 won an American Book Award in 1988. In 1997 he was awarded a grant from the Foundation for Contemporary Arts Grants to Artists Award.http://foundationforcontemporaryarts.org/grant_recipients/individuals In 2000 and 2003 he was Writer-in-Residence at the New York State Writers Institute in Albany, New York. Publications *''Poem from Jail'', San Francisco: City Lights Books, 1963 *''Peace Eye'' (1966) *''Shards of God'' (1970) *''The Family: The Story of Charles Manson's Dune Buggy Attack Battalion'' (1971, New Edition, 1990) *''Egyptian Hieroglyphics'' (1973) *''Tales of Beatnik Glory'', Volume 1 (1975) *''Investigative Poetry'' (1976) *''20,000 A.D.'' (1976) *''Fame & Love in New York'' (1980) *''The Z-D Generation'' (1981) *''The Cutting Prow'' (1983) *''Hymn to Maple Syrup & Other Poems'' (1985) *''Thirsting for Peace in a Raging Century: Selected Poems 1961–1985'' (1987) *''Poems for Robin'' (1987) *''Tales of Beatnik Glory'', Volumes 1 & 2 (1990) New York: Citadel Underground. ISBN 978-0-8065-1172-6 *''Hymn to the Rebel Cafe'' (1993) *''Chekhov'' (1995) *''1968: A History in Verse'' (1997) *''America, A History in Verse'', Vol. 1 (1900–1939) (2000) *''The Poetry and Life of Allen Ginsberg,'' The Overlook Press (2000) *''America, A History in Verse'', Vol. 2 (1940–1961) (2001) *''America, A History in Verse'', Vol. 3 (1962–1970) (2004) *"Poems for New Orleans" (2004) *"Edward Sanders | Glyphs" The Brother In Elysium (2011) * Audio / video Selected solo discography *''Sanders' Truckstop'' 1969 *''Beer Cans on the Moon'' 1972 *''Yiddish-speaking socialist of the Lower East Side'' 1991 *''Songs in ancient Greek'' 1992 *''American Bard'' 1996 *''Thirsting for Peace'' 2005 *''Poems for New Orleans'' 2007 Discography with the Fugs *See Fugs Discography References *Charters, Ann (ed.). The Portable Beat Reader. Penguin Books. New York. 1992. ISBN 0-670-83885-3 (hc); ISBN 0-14-015102-8 (pbk) External links ;Poems *Poetry *The Woodstock Journal ;Books * ;About *Feature on Ed Sanders from Paste Magazine by Matt Fink. *Ed Sanders Official website. *Photo Ed Sanders Performing With The Fugs, NYC, 1967 by Michael Maggid Category:1939 births Category:Living people Category:People from Kansas City, Missouri Category:American environmentalists Category:American anti–Vietnam War activists Category:American tax resisters Category:Beat Generation writers Category:University of Missouri alumni Category:Yippies Category:American anarchists